1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a boat stop for preventing a boat from accidentally rolling off the trailer during boat launching and which also serves as a launching aid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boat trailers have been used for many years for transporting boats from one location to another. The conventional boat trailers normally include a wheeled frame means having a boat support means positioned thereon for supporting the hull of the boat. The forward end of the boat normally has an eye bolt secured to the forward end thereof which is adapted to receive one end of a winch cable to enable the boat to be winched onto the trailer so that the bow of the boat engages a boat stop secured to the forward end of the trailer to limit the forward movement of the boat on the trailer. In many cases, a safety chain extends from the trailer or the forward boat stop to the eye bolt for ensuring that the boat will not drop from the trailer if the winch or winch cable should fail.
When the boat is to be launched, the trailer is normally backed into the water with the boat thereon and the boater normally does not disconnect the safety chain or the winch cable from the eye bolt at the front of the boat until the boat has floated free from the trailer. However, in the event of a mechanical problem with the trailer winch, winch cable or safety chain, or an error on the part of the individual launching the boat, i.e., not having the anti-reversal lever engaged on the winch or having the winch cable unhooked intentionally or unintentionally, the boat can roll rearwardly with respect to the boat trailer, prior to the boat being in the water, which can cause severe damage to the boat or the drive unit when the boat or drive unit strikes the boat ramp.